


This Is Their Story

by thegeeknextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Photographer Castiel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not the best bed time story for your 5 year old daughter but you figure it's as good of time as any. Besides, the two men that raised you were the best men in the world. Sure they weren't perfect but who is? Each of them had been fighting nail and tooth for as long they could remember. Until they found sanctuary in each other. Your common yet not so common love story. Filled with ups and downs, promises, tattoos, photos, beaches, family, breakdowns.<br/>The two of them created a semi perfect world in a mad world and decided to bring you along for the ride. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are complete opposites who on the outside have little in common. But deep inside are very much alike. They kept each other from drowning. So yes, why not retell the greatest love story ever even if it is a little bumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: **

 

"Momma? Mom? Momma?" the little girl says struggling as her mother helps her into her pajamas. 

"Yes Sofia," the mother answers laughing as she gets the shirt over her daughter's head.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story tonight?" she asks with pleading puppy eyes.

"Of course baby girl, which one would you like?" the mother asks beginning to brush the young girls wild wet hair.

"A new story. Something with love, and drama, and music, and ups and downs! And and rising action!" she stutters, her eyes wide with excitement.

"You've been hanging out with him again haven't you?" she laughs shaking her head," Do you even know what rising action is?"

"Momma, he tells the best stories! And, no, I don't, but it sounds awesome!"

"Alright alright calm down girlie," she laughs continuing to brush the girl's hair.

The girl waits patiently as her mother finishes brushing her hair. She then leaps to her bed making her mother laugh.

"What story are you going to tell me?" she asks jumping up and down on her knees.

"Let me tuck you in and I'll tell you," the mother laughs.

She sighs dramatically and falls onto the bed.

"Ok, alright," the mother says tucking her in, "Ya' ready muffin."

She nods enthusiastically and smiles.

"I think I've got just the story," the mother smiles.

"Really?!" the girl's face lights up.

The mother sits on the bed next to her, "Uh huh, it's the best love story of all time. It even has drama, comedy, ups and downs, twist and turns, some music, and yes rising action."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," the girl says folding her arms over her chest and clasping her hands.

"This, Sofia, is my parents love story."

The little girl gasps looking up at her mother, "Really?"

"Yep. It was a long time ago in New England. And Grandpa Cas had just arrived. He was a photographer looking for his exhibition subject. Little did he know he'd find so much more..."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel drags Castiel to his favorite spot one his first day back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you SO MUCH! To everyone who has already read the first chapter THANK YOU! And if just tuning in thank you too! I changed the place and timeline of the story just so ya know. So if you already read chapter 1, jump back and read the last sentence again ;) Happy reading!

 

 

** Chapter 2: **

 

It's interesting how much you see when you just step back and stop. So many people hurry through life to get from point A to point B to point C and so on. They miss all the little things. You see if you stop for a second you might see something you didn't before. Maybe the clouds are beautiful that day. Someone has the same jacket as you and you smile because you look fashionable. Or maybe you see someone playing music and actually listen for once. 

Castiel Novak sits at 6B train station doing just this for the first time in a very long time. With a relaxed smile on his face watching in the corner of his eye, a young girl maybe five or six years old attempting to use a yo-yo waiting for train with her parents. The sounds around him consume him. He closes his eyes. A three-man band plays, dozens of people wait for other trains, a group of children play behind his bench, more people filter in through the heavily populated street above. It's after the horn of the next train coming blows that he opens them. 

Castiel gathers his things and follows his brothers directions to get into the third car. Within seconds he's greeted.

"Cassy!" a much too cheerful voice yells.

Castiel follows the voice to his brother at the front of the car.

"Hello Gabriel," he grumbles sitting down in the open sit and leaving Gabriel hanging with his arms open.

"What, no hug? Sheesh you are lost!" Gabriel say plopping down in the next seat.

"I'm sorry, it's early."

"I guess so. We'll have to get some caffeine in ya' so we can go sight-seeing! There's a few museums, stores, and this one restaurant I hear is TO DIE FOR!" Gabriel says leaning on Castiel.

Castiel rubs his temples, "Gabriel, I'm sorry. I'd love to but really I just want to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Oh... ok. I guess." Gabriel says clamming up.

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine," Gabriel brushes off.

Castiel knows it's not. He knows his brother better than anyone. And he knows that brother probably had some elaborate plan for today but Castiel just can't. But he also can't break his little brothers heart.

"I am a little hungry though," Castiel says, "Where's your favorite place to eat? How about that place you always talk about on the beach?" _Yes_ , Castiel immediately thinks, _beach. Beach relaxing, beach good._

  
"Really?" Gabriel lights up, "Yeah Shorties. Oh my God, Cassy. You are going to LOVE this place."

 

................................................................................................................

 

The minute the cab pulls up to the shack, Castiel feels a pull to the place. He opens his door and immediately feels the sea breeze. He closes his eyes and takes it in. When he opens them Gabriel is staring at him funny from the front of the cab. Castiel grabs his backpack and runs to catch up with him. Castiel looks up at the Shack. It's about the size of a small cottage and has a wrap around porch. _Maybe it was a home at one time?_ Castiel thinks getting ahead of himself. It's natural wood coloring fits the beach perfectly. The blue hand painted sign on the tin roof reading " _Shorties Burgers_ ". Along the tin roof and porch are stringed lights. It feels like home for some odd reason to Castiel. They go up the steps and reach the open door to be greeted by music and a dozen or so people. It's exactly what Castiel expects inside.

The walls are a light brown and covered in newspaper clippings and pictures. Tables scatter the floor including a pool table and dart board. The beach side has french doors and tall windows fill the left and far wall. The bar is along right side. Castiel can't help but smile.

"Already feeling better?" Gabriel smirks.

"Yeah," Castiel started but was interrupted when a waiter with interested long hair approached them.

"Well lookie here, Gabriel. This wouldn't happen to be your famous big bro your always going on about?" the man said.

"Ash, Castiel. Castiel, Ash." Gabriel smiles gesturing towards each of them.

"I'm not famous Gabriel," Castiel flusters.

"Hey you've had two succesful showings and you have a degree! That counts!" Gabriel smiles.

"Counts in our book," Ash says shaking his hand. "Anything you'd like on the house boys. I've love to chat but the waves aren't going to catch themselves."

Gabriel and Castiel both laugh. 

"I like Ash. He's different." Castiel says looking around and taking the place in more.

"Yeah a lot of people are 'different' here." Gabriel laughs, "Come on let's get you a drink."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Hey it's the first time you've been out here in years. We still haven't celebrated you graduating, your first OR your second exhibition. So in other words we've got some catching up to do. COME ON!" Gabriel says dragging him to the bar.

Behind them someone comes in the door and a few patrons greet them.

"Ellen! Meet my darling brother Castiel. We're celebrating," Gabriel says approaching the bar.

The woman behind the bar laughs at the two men coming towards her.

"Oh honey I am truly upset that I'm gonna miss this." She says.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel wines.

"I've got some business to take care of. So I've got the boys coming in. You'll be in good hands though. Castiel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hope I get to see more of you," Ellen smiles patting Castiel's shoulder sympathetically.

Just then a man catches Castiel's eye coming around the bar as Ellen leaves. Castiel was not a romantic. Never had been and he'd always sworn that love at first sight was something you told your children about before bed to make them sleep easier. Up until this very moment that is. Because now his world is slowing to a complete stop. He doesn't feel Gabriel shaking him or speaking to him. All the sound in the shack fades. Everything he'd every sworn was a myth is happening as this mysterious 6 foot something tanned god is walking up behind the bar. But it's not until he turns away from Ellen and Castiel sees those emerald eyes that Castiel knows absolutely utterly screwed. 


End file.
